


Dorito

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, I felt Peridot deserved something nice., Wordcount: 100, You know that meme where we say Peridot is a dorito...., the healing power of kittens, this is a drabble inspired by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Steven buys Peridot a kitten.





	Dorito

"Peridot, Peridot, you've been on Earth for a year, so I bought you a cat- it's going to be a friend for Pumpkin," Steven came running up to Peridot with a small furry creature in his arms.

"What's a cat?" Peridot said, refusing to take the kitten to begin with.

"Meow" said the kitten. Peridot took the kitten then, replying to the cat with a similar "Meow."

"The pet shop lady said it was called Dorito."

"Thank you Steven." She was hugging it close, and they both meowed, and Steven knew he'd bought Peridot the right thing for her one-year-on-earth-birthday.


End file.
